


Homeless,boundless

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Taylor's POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: 因为已经无家可归，他们就只能在越野车上做爱。说是pwp其实塞了一堆私设和剧情，背景是世界末日时的公路逃亡。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 4





	Homeless,boundless

Taylor喜欢汽车座椅上那股甜腻到令人眩晕的人造皮革的气味。当他的脸颊压着自己被汗水濡湿的鬓发贴在那温热柔软的材质上时更是如此，化工制品的甜香随着狭小空间内逐渐上升的温度升腾，如同某种催情剂般涌进他的大脑。美国南部燥热的阳光透过车窗洒在他身上，Dave会用他布满细汗的手掌抚上Taylor裸露的肩膀，再轻轻摁下他的身体，好把他固定在狭窄的汽车后座上。

Taylor也喜欢让Dave从后面干自己，这倒是没什么特殊的理由。

Dave和大部分男人差不多。尽管Taylor从没有跟其他男人做过爱，但他就是知道。比如，大部分男人都不喜欢把时间花费在前戏上，Dave就是这样，除了他们驻足在科罗拉多城郊外的那一晚。那是他们之间这场身体探索的开端——Dave正抱着猎枪准备守夜，Taylor则在十个小时的连续驾驶后，行将就木般用满是樟脑球味道的羊毛毯子裹紧自己的身体，蜷缩在Dave身边等待睡眠降临。他们都喝了一些朗姆酒，蔗糖的香气弥漫在两个人的呼吸之中，Taylor像往常一样把头靠在Dave的肩膀上，不同的是两人逐渐升高的体温却使他们达成了一种不需要语言交流的默契——那天晚上，Dave几乎吻遍了Taylor的全身。但他们并没有做爱，Dave只是扯开了那条该死的羊毛毯，亲吻他，脱下他的衣服，用滚烫的手掌蹭过他背上的每一寸皮肤，注视着他的眼睛，手指拨弄着他耳边垂落的金发。“一切都会好起来的，”他说，在Taylor不住颤抖的肩膀上留下最后一个吻，“只要我们还在一起。”

现在的Dave就不会这么做，他总是能轻而易举地就让Taylor硬得像个从没跟人上过床的小屁孩一样。沙滩裤被褪到膝盖的位置就已足够，再加上一点点普通的润滑剂，就能够令Taylor瘫软在自己怀里享受一场并没有什么淫荡成分的手活。当他们真正做爱时也是如此。Dave从不吝惜自己取悦Taylor的能力，这就是他和“大部分男人”不太一样的地方。也因此他才总是急于进入正题，在快要高潮的时候总是一遍又一遍地告诉Taylor“我爱你”。而实际上Taylor并不怎么在乎这个，他们爱着彼此是显而易见的事情。于是，三十分钟的真正陪伴总是好过任何真诚的告白，他更乐于和Dave接一个漫长又黏糊的吻，又或者是缓慢地拉下Dave的衬衫袖子，亲吻他臂膀和手腕上的已然变得浅淡的纹身。以及像现在这样，服从于Dave短暂的控制，遵循着他的节奏，享用来自他的取悦。

Dave进来了。Taylor的鼻腔深处发出一声闷哼。Dave继续小心翼翼地探索着，似乎确保润滑足够而不会让Taylor感到不适是他天生的义务——Dave的确是有可能这么想的——只不过他们都明白，在这件事确定以后，Dave Grohl就还是那个Dave Grohl。那个会掐着Taylor的腰部，不断粗暴地故意顶撞他的敏感点，好让Taylor把精液弄得到处都是的Dave Grohl。同时他又安抚般地亲吻着Taylor干瘦的后背，以及那些狰狞的疤痕，用手掌揉乱他本就足够凌乱的金发，抚摸过她的脸颊，再用牙齿在Taylor后背的皮肤上留下一些发烫般的触感。在人迹罕至，遍地荒芜的美利坚南部，给人制造疼痛和感受疼痛似乎成为了一种确定自己尚还真实存在的手段。而疼痛就像芝士里的海盐，它可以让原本香甜的东西变得更加甜美。Taylor就这么在并不强烈的疼痛与过量的快感中小声呻吟起来，Taylor从不刻意发出这种声音，因为没有必要。在第一次意外亲密接触之后，他们在圣安东尼奥停了下来，Taylor爬上了车顶，坐在上面抽烟。Dave靠在旁边的车门上，吃着一包多力多滋玉米片，太阳早已被西方的地平线所吞没，只在深紫色的天空一角留下了一团火红的烟雾。

“也许，”Taylor总是喜欢郑重其事地作开场白，“我是说，也许。……”

“到特区的路还很远。”Dave的嗓音破碎得像是汽车引擎发动时发出的噪音，他清了清嗓子，抢在Taylor之前说了下去：“这没什么大不了的，T，你知道我爱你。我一直都……我希望你能好好活下去。”

Taylor掐灭烟，然后跳下车顶。

“是我们。”他轻声说。

的确，缺少与其他人类的来往，Taylor对Dave的需求只会变得越来越迫切，Dave也是如此。有时他们也会互换位置，但Dave依旧保留着主动的权力。他试着骑坐在Taylor腿上，狭窄的车厢里很难完成这种动作，这样的举动常常以失败告终，但这已经足以让Taylor感到满足，然后他会用普通的体位和Dave做爱，或者干脆不做——做爱从来不是他们的最终目的，这更像是获取慰藉的一种途径。每次在Taylor射出来之后，Dave就会主动退出他的身体，射在他的大腿上。两人气喘吁吁又十分茫然地对视上几分钟，才回过神来想到要清理掉自己所制造的一片狼藉。

“我们竟然用宝贵的湿巾纸擦这玩意儿，”Dave开着玩笑说，“真他妈奢侈。但又值得。”

Taylor笑起来，他说的没错，这值得如此。

——今天也和平时一样，Taylor想。跟他妈的Dave Grohl做爱简直是世界上最爽的事。Dave让他平躺下来，一只手擒住他的手腕，另一手套弄起他硬得发胀的阴茎，继续用力操着他柔软的肠道。Taylor不自然地扭起腰——Dave那有些粗糙地手掌实在太擅长做这个——他快射了。

“别停。”Taylor吞下一口唾沫，用嘶哑的声音要求道，“别停……Dave，我……”

尽管，他原本想说的似乎并不是这句话——他勉强睁开眼睛，望向Dave的脸，那是一张亡命之徒的脸，和自己没什么不同。也许明天他们中的一个就会因为各种各样的原因而死去，成为一具没有脸的尸体或是被烧焦的尸体——但他还是说了。

“……别离开我。Dave。”

Dave愣了一下，又很快回到了状态，他对Taylor笑了笑，放缓腰部活动的速度，帮他把脸上的发丝捋到耳后。然后拨开他紧攥在一起的手指，握住他的手，亲吻他有些干燥的嘴唇。就像第一次的晚上那样。

“我保证我不会的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 总体来说可能写得有些散，因为我真的不会写传统R18，不过这就是我想要的效果啦！传统R18过于食之无味，一眼扫下来就那么几个形容词几个桥段反复用，不如写点真情实感的  
顺便一提这个世界观其实蛮大的，本来是正常向，被我临时起意拿来搞黄色了，所以剧情部分可能有点莫名其妙  
反正我写爽了，谢谢茄子  
（怎么感觉有股MCR式emo的味道呢……一定是错觉


End file.
